La plasticola asecina
by AkiranoSabaku
Summary: Pobre e indefensa CHAN! Nunca supo lo que le podia llegar a ocurrir en ese bosque con el asecino mas inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa yo soy maki! Y este es mi primer fic de pruebaaa**

**Disclamer: esta historia me pertenece por que esta historia es 100% inventada…**

**: estoy involucrada porq macarena es amiga mia y le estoy enseñando a usar el fanfiction perdonen por las idioteces q vamos a poner**

CHAN POV

Me encontraba en el baño de un boliche, junto a mi amiga llamada "baso de fernet con coca" mirándome al espejo y contemplando mi gran belleza y mi cuerpo super hot

-que hermosa soy-dije para mi gran ser-¡vos que decis amiga?

-…

-si yo también me amo!-dije yo y luego empesando a cantar- me amooo! Como la tierra al sol! Me amoooo como narciso soy! Dibuje un corazón que dice yo y yoooooooooooooo

-X_X

Ahogándome con mis alucinaciones Sali del baño con mi mejor amiga que estaba muriendo, ya que estaba media vacia!que lastima no duro mucho, pero soy fuerte asi que cuando falleció al instante fui por otra

Después de unos minutos me encontraba n poco alcoholizada asi que decidi a ir a tomar aire fresco **(N/A: jjojojo OMG) **Sali del boliche punchi punchi (ya que se llamaba asi)

En ese instante se me paso por la cabeza en ir a pasear al bosque por unos minutos, y camine en dirección hacia el centro del bosque que se encontraba al lado del boliche punchi punchi

Camine entre los arboles sin noción del tiempo que pasaba, hasta que en un punto llegue a un lugar temiblemente aterrorizante en donde me encontré con mi peor pesadilla

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-lanze un alarido a los 4 vientos para que alguien escuchara

JOE POV

Sali del boliche punchi punchi y escuche unos gritos desaforados que provenían del bosque

Entonces decidi ir a ver lo que sucedía con los gritos escalofriantes, empece a correr a toda velocidad, buene bastante rápido,hasta encontrarme con la victima ¡era chan!

-noooo! Chaaaan

Ella se encontraba…

**Chaaan chaaan chan suspenso, jojojo alta demostración para usar al fanfic**

**Yo: nose q decir es muy tonto**

**: opino lo mismo**

**Shun: me van a apuñalar?**

**Yo: no**

**Shun: :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola estamos de vuelta…Lamentamos volver pero es divertido….**

**: quiero aclarar que esta historia es mia y de mi amiga macarena q acaba de unirse a la comunidad del fanfiction…y como es nueva tiene q esperar dos días para publicar entonces publicamos desde el mio**

**Disclamer: los personajes de bakugan no nos pertenecen -.- lastima sino mataria a fabia :3 que se yo algo original por ejemplo que se caiga en un lago de desechos toxicos**

JOE POV

-¡ERA CHAN!-grite desesperado al ver a la pobre niña karateca pegada al suelo cubierta de pegajosa plasticola, y con un tic en el ojo derecho

Intente ayudarla, pero solo consegui que una ardilla se pegara en su pierna izquierda, la pobre criatura indefensa debería tener hijos y ahora esperaba una muerte lenta ahogada de plasticola

Viendo como la ardilla gritaba y Chan estab pegada en el piso pensé en ir a buscar ayuda, pero no alcance a correr de los nervios que tenia al descubrir que la acecina estaba detrás de mi

Tropeze con una gran raíz cubierta de plasticola lo cual me dio la impresión de que no solo Chan fue atacada

Cuando Sali del bosque me encontré con Fabia y le pedi que me acompañara a salvar a Chan (tarde un buen rato en convencerla pero al final me acompaño)

Caminamos por el bosque y encontramos otra vez la figura de Chan pegada en el piso del tenebroso lugar

Al escuchar unos pasos que provenían de mis espaldas me di vuelta y me encontré con un plasticoloso ser (era grande por cierto)y venia en dirección hacia mi, me tiro con un gallo de plasticola y me cubri con Fabia que el plasticolazo le acerto en la cara, dejándola inconsiente

-fabia!-grite y me arrodille a su lado-¿estas bien?

-dile…-dijo fabia articulando las palabras con dificultad- dile…a alice…que shun me dijo por chat…que me iba a invitar a su…cumpleaños…baaaaaaaaaaa-dijo sus ultimas palabras, y su cabeza callo dejando solo un cuerpo alienígena inerte

-NOOO!-grite mirando hacia el cielo dramáticamente y mirando a dos hermosas hermosas chicas una inertemente muerta y la otra agonizando me fui con el miedo de que la plasticola me acecine a mi.

NADIE POV

Estaba dan en su casa sentado en el sillón mirando los teletubbies hasta que un anuncio lo interrumpió

_Informamos que anoche en el bosque cerca del boliche punchi punchi hemos encontrado tres cadáveres enplasticolados los investigadores de crímenes sospechan que en el bosque se encuentra ¡LA PLASTICOLA ACECINA!_

Dan siguió mirando su programa favorito, ignorando la noticia….

Fin

**Tataaaaaaaaaaaaaannn….**


	3. aviso casi importante

**AVISO: ejem este fic fue solo una prueba! Lamento la idiotez…la verdad es que no se de donde surgio una plasticota acecina, aun que fuera dramatico y comico -.-**

**Chan: y otra cosa no soy alcholica**

**Yo: ¿alcholica?**

**Chan: exacto yo no tomo alchol**

**Yo: chan…**

**Chan: ¿Qué?**

**Yo: se dice alcohol**

**Chan: O_O oh ups…**

**Joe: y fabia no es hermosa y nunca ayudaria a chan**

**Alice: es verdad ¬¬**

**Fabia: forros de mierda! Cuando un extraterrestre los ataque y no puedan hablar su idioma para detenerlo yo voy a estar tranquilamente tomando sol! Viendo su lenta y dolorosa muerte! Muajajaaj muajajaja**

**Yo: emm…**

**Bueno! Otro aviso…(jojo ya casi termino chicos no se cansen)…mi amiga ya se copo e hizo un fic...pero esperen hasta mañana q vieron q cuando recien te registras…bueno ya saben! Raro ¿no? ella se tira mas a lo poemas q a las historias…-.-**

**Chau! Y perdon no actualizar el otro! Juro q estoy escribiendo el 5 cap! bye**


End file.
